Chocolate? Tea? Friendship?
by Stephosaur
Summary: James Carstairs is having trouble adjusting to life in his new home but a certain shadowhunter might just make him feel a little more welcome with the help of delicious desserts. Fluff. OOC


**Chocolate? Tea? Friendship?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Infernal Devices. **

**Warnings: Some fluff, and friendship. **

Jem's silvery eyes flew open, the screaming of his mother begging for him to wake up echoed in his ears. He sat up, gasping at the dark shadows on the walls, trying to fight down the panic threatening to erupt within.

Taking deep breaths, Jem fell back onto his bed, curling himself into a small ball as cold shivers ran up his spine. He wondered if it was because of the chill of the night or the small flashes of the attacked making their horrific appearances in his mind.

He closed his eyes, a sad smile making its way across his face as another much happier memory made its bright appearance amongst the dark memories threatening to takeover just like they had in his dreams.

The young boy recalled running into his mother's arms after having a particular frightening dream and hearing her soothing voice sing him lullabies, and his father's beautiful music ringing through the halls of their home.

Home.

Jem knew there was nothing back in Shanghai, only painful memories of losing his family. He missed them very much; often tears would appear in the morning when he woke after having dreamt of them. It didn't matter if the dream was pleasant or not, seeing their faces was enough to make him lose all restraint and cry.

The thought of never seeing them or even hearing their voices had created cracks on the dam he had been trying to stop his sobs from escaping. 'No you must be strong, be brave just like father always said.'

The painful pressure of his teeth biting his bottom lip, made Jem realize that he has been doing this unconsciously.

The slight shaking of his shoulders and the prickling sensation of tears forming at the corners of his eyes were beginning to take place. If he could keep it together for a few more seconds, it would pass. Just a few more seconds-

Too late, he broke and sobbed in his arms, hoping to muffle the sound of his weeping. Wiping a hand across his nose, the young boy let his tears flow down his face, no longer fighting. He had been so wrong to come to a place he knew nothing of and believe he would be fine. The unfamiliarity of it all, the fact that he was alone in a world he considered strange was too overwhelming.

Knock, Knock.

The shaking boy was startled as he lifted his head from his tear stained pillow, the light of the moon shining off the wetness on his cheeks. Had he imagined the sound?

.

No, there it was again, could it be Charlotte making sure he was doing alright but most importantly that he was breathing. He had come to love her but often felt as she was trying to mother him, it was a kind gesture but it was too soon for him.

Quickly wiping his face with the loose sleeves of his shirt, Jem rolled off of the bed and drew on his night robe, feeling its warmth engulf him.

His bare feet padded the wood floor and his keen ears heard the sound of feet running down the hall outside.

What on earth?

He opened the door, surprised to see only to see a cup of steaming liquid in a teacup near a small plate of assorted pastries. They were on top of a tray and some of the liquid had dripped from its cup as if someone had attempted to fill it carefully but had accidentally overfilled it.

James glanced up and down the corridor, wondering if he could still say his thanks to whoever the kind stranger was that had gone to through the trouble of doing this kind favor.

The curious boy fell to his knees, he knew it would look improper if someone saw him on the floor with a tray of food nearby but he didn't care. The soft scent of Herbal Green tea filled his senses. It was his favorite; Charlotte had been persistent in knowing his likes and dislikes so it would make for an easier transition.

This was definitely a start, he remembered his mother bringing a tray of tea to him and his father in the music room while his father took a break from teaching him how to play the violin. The sweet, herbal scent of the tea would permeate the air, leaving a sense of serenity and comfort.

He rolled up his long sleeves and carefully took a gentle grip of the cup, inhaling the wonderful aroma, feeling a small twinge of homesickness in his heart before taking a tentative sip. He smiled, it tasted more like water but the faint taste of the herb was there and it was enough to bring warmth within him.

Jem felt a strange sensation, as if someone was watching over him. Silky strands of sliver hair fell over his eyes as his head whipped to the side just in time to catch a glimpse of a black dress robe similar to his own, disappearing behind a wall of another corridor that led to other rooms.

Could it be? No he wasn't sure.

Jem's pale hand reached for one of the desserts and looked at it carefully. He wasn't very familiar with some of the food London had to offer but so far he was enjoying trying new dishes especially the desserts. He took a bite and felt his taste buds dance in delight at the sweetness. It was delicious.

Jem licked the sugar powder off his lip as he settled himself more comfortably on the ground.

He remembered seeing these treats in Will's often sticky hands, he believed they were called chocolate tarts. James usually saw William sneaking them out of the kitchen usually when the cooking lady, Agatha, wasn't looking and wondering down the halls while eating one and having another ready to be devoured in his free hand.

There was at least a dozen of Will's favorite pastry on the plate. Jem began to put two and two together.

It was Will.

He had left the tray outside his room and without waiting for a thank you from Jem had run away.

Jem realized that Will was trying to comfort him by bringing him the tea that Charlotte or one of the cooks had told him about and bringing his favorite foods for Jem to enjoy.

He was touched by the gesture but mostly shocked. They had barely exchanged words since their first meeting and during classes would rarely talk unless the tutor asked them to.

He wanted to be friends with the other boy; he thought of him as different a good different.

But the wall the other had up was proving to be difficult to get through.

Jem finished the weak tea before placing the empty cup on the tray, the clinking sound echoing in the hallway, he stood up taking the plate of dessert with him as he slowly made his way toward the place he had seen the flash of fabric disappear. He was almost startled when he saw Will on the floor, using the light of a lit candle, the wax melting and dripping on the holder keeping it upright.

Will hadn't noticed him; the young boy was so engrossed in reading the book in his hands that he gave a startled yelp at the sight of Jem sitting by him, their shoulders almost touching.

Jem waited for Will to get the pace of his heart beating at a regular beat.

"By the Angel, you frightened me James!"

Jem smiled at the sound of his name, he thought it made him sound too serious. But when Will said it, it sounded different.

"You did it."

Will held the slightly large book against his chest as he moved the candle to better illuminate them. A circle of light surrounded them, keeping them protected from the darkness.

"Did what exactly?"

The slight shake in his voice made Jem softly smile.

He turned his silver eyes to meet bright blue eyes which were staring intently into his own.

"William you brought me the tea and those desserts."

He was stating it more than questioning.

Will ran a hand through his ruffled hair, before resting it on his bended knees before him.

"No James I would rather not have a tea party with you at 3 in the morning."

"You can deny it all you want William but I know it was you. And I just want to say my thanks."

A slight blush rose on Will's cheekbones, sputtering, "Uh well you're welcome…"

The silvered hair boy brought his knees to his chest, wrapping them tightly with his arms.

"Why?"

James silver eyes followed Will's hand as he rubbed at his neck nervously, "I heard you crying and hearing you at night prevented me from getting any sleep and I wanted you to stop so this idea came to mind." He gestured toward the plate.

"Originally I planned to lock you out of the institute for the night but I'm sure Charlotte would not have appreciated that."

James rolled his eyes, William was quite the chatterbox when he wanted to be, the young boy didn't mind though.

"And uh I was worried that you would drown in your own tears so to stop you from flooding your room I thought that tea Charlotte had me find all over London would help you calm down."

James quipped, "And the desserts?"

Will cracked a smile, "Well when I'm having an off day I turn to food it doesn't judge you like people do."

James held Will's firm gaze as he said this, "Nor like you. I never knew food was so wise."

Will shrugged. "Just because it's quiet doesn't mean it doesn't have some wise word to say."

James laughed, "Stop giving food human characteristics. You sound like a poet, attempting to bring animate objects to life."

"Well that could be a decent occupation don't you think?"

Jem shook his head, they spoke as if they were friends.

It was a nice feeling being with someone who wasn't constantly checking his temperature or making sure he was taking his medicine. Or treating him like a piece of glass so fragile and weak.

Jem whispered, "Thank you Will."

He saw the usually brooding teen nod his head. There was a smile on his face. This was quite a strange sight to witness, considering Will only scowled and frowned whenever Jem saw him.

"Would you like one?"

Jem took the plate he had been hiding by his side and offered it to Will.

The expression on his face was to say truly priceless.

Will hesitantly took one, before looking at Jem.

"Why are you doing this James?"

Jem took a bite out of one of the pastries and chewed carefully before replying," Isn't that what friends do, William? Offer each other sweets as they discuss why they are awake at an ungodly hour."

A quiet pause was shared between the boys, one boy licked the sugar of his fingers while the blue eyed boy had this expression of realization and fear on his face.

Will nodded. "You're right... Jem that is what friends do."

He took a bite before saying," I'm utterly scared of ducks. They are a terrifying sort."

Jem quirked an eyebrow at the random statement, he wiped his sticky fingers on his pajama bottoms.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Will looked down at the melting wax, "Don't friends usually tell each other when something bothers them."

He glanced up at James, his eyes hidden by a messy fringe of black hair. James shut his eyes, leaning his head against the walk behind him.

He didn't want to have this conversation not after the dream he had had that left him shaking.

Will must have seen this when he said, "You don't have to tell me what's scaring you or bothering you right now but if you want to I don't know talk or something, I'm here."

He held out a hand, dropping the book in the process.

James took it, shaking it before he replied," That sounds exactly like something a friend would do, I, I will talk about it but now it's too painful to even think about it and I honestly cannot bear to retell it."

Will laid a careful had on James trembling shoulder, he whispered, "Its fine we don't have to talk about them yet okay? Just know I'm here."

James quickly wiped a stray tear clinging to one of his eyelashes before muttering, "Well I guess I will keep my eyes out for any ducks wondering about and warn you before hand."

Will smiled a true smile, which is something he hadn't done for a long time.

"You and I are going to get along just splendidly."

He held out his bitten cookie and Jem held out his own, both boys toasted their cookies as if two old friends were toasting glasses of rich wine after receiving great news.

For the first time, James felt happy to be here, sitting in a corridor with a candle casting a warm yellow glow over their faces while he listened to the tale of ducks running after Will after stealing one their eggs.

He stifled a chuckle before bursting into laughter as Will nudged him playfully. Their laughter rang throughout the corridor, both boys not caring that they could possibly wake the residents of the building.

Yes his new friend would keep him on his toes and he was happy to say that he was finally feeling at home.

**There you have it my first Infernal Devices fic! I love the relationship between Will and Jem…I was shipping them during the whole series. Anyways hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
